Heilung
by Kuraiko-chan349
Summary: Ein alternatives Ende, das ich für die TV - Serie "Supernatural" geschrieben habe. Es spielt einige Zeit nach [SPOILER] Charlies Tod und nachdem Dean das Mal des Kains losgeworden ist. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt den OS. Wissenswertes: In diesem OS kommt ein OC vor - Außerdem wird es jede Menge Fluff am Ende dieses OS geben - Wenn ihr eines davon nicht mögt, dann lest den OS bitte nicht.


_**Salvation**_ __

Es war ein klarer Sommermorgen, wenn Tessa aus dem kleinen Haus schritt. Keine Wolken am Himmel aber dafür jede Menge Sonnenschein.  
Auch keine Anzeichen für Gefahr soweit. Weder übernatürliche Wesen noch andere bekannte Gefahr schienen da zu sein.

Es würde wohl ein schöner, erholsamer Tag werden – Wie bereits etliche Tage davor.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog die Braunhaarige ihre Jacke über und ging los. Cass hatte ihr gesagt, dass er mit ihr sprechen wollte. Dazu hatten sie sich an einem bestimmten Ort verabredet.

Als die ehemalige Jägerin den verabredeten Ort erreichte, war von dem Engel noch keine Spur zu sehen. Daher setzte sich die Brünette auf die Parkbank und beobachtete das rege Treiben im Park.  
Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille, hörte sie schließlich das wohlbekannte Flügelflattern. Zu ihrer Linken sehend, erkannte sie den Mann im Trenchcoat. „Hey Cass. Was gibt's so Wichtiges?" begrüßte sie den Engel, freundlich. Dieser sah seltsam müde und erschöpft aus. Tessa runzelte ihre Stirn und musterte den Engel besorgt. „Was ist los Cass? Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus." Sie legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist es wegen Dean? Habt ihr noch immer keine Heilung für das Kains Mal gefunden?"  
Cass schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl er und der Jäger in all den Jahren die Welt mehrmals auf den Kopf gestellt, diverse Bücher und Schriften gelesen und bei ihrer Suche sogar von Crowley unterstützt worden waren, war es ihnen nicht gelungen, ein Mittel gegen das Kains Mal zu finden.

Tessa seufzte. „Das tut mir leid, Cass. Ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass ihr nach all den vielen Jahren endlich ein Heilmittel finden würdet." Sie lies den Kopf hängen. Zwar hatte sie vermutet, dass es nicht ganz einfach werden würde, zumal Kain selbst keine Lösung gefunden hatte, doch dass es selbst nach all der Zeit keine Heilung geben würde... Damit hätte die ehemalige Jägerin nicht gerechnet.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was wir noch tun können, Tess." Die Genannte nickte und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Dass der Engel nicht mehr weiter wusste, glaubte sie ihm nur zu gerne. Immerhin waren, seitdem sie den Winchester zuletzt gesehen hatte, mehr als fünfzig Jahre vergangen.  
Man, wie schnell doch die Zeit verging. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die Zeit damals – Es war kurze Zeit nach Charlies Tod gewesen.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass das Kainsmal nicht so einfach verschwand wie sie gehofft hatten und Sam und Dean hatten sich deswegen und den damit verbundenen, außer Kontrolle geratenen Angriffen des Älteren zerstritten. Dean hatte den Bunker mit Cass zusammen verlassen, hatte weiter Jagd auf übernatürliche Wesen und Vorkommnisse gemacht, während sie selbst bei Sam geblieben war. Zusammen hatten sie die Männer der Schriften wieder aufleben lassen, nach einer möglichen Heilung gesucht, sowie Männer und Frauen in den Orden eingeladen. Der Bunker war die nächsten Jahre ein Zuhause für viele Männer und Frauen der Schriften geworden und sie hatten Cass und Dean mit ihrem zusammengetragenen Informationen so gut sie konnten geholfen.  
Sam hatte irgendwann geheiratet, eine Familie gegründet und sich wenige Jahre später von den Männern der Schriften zurückgezogen. Er hatte dem Orden selbstverständlich weiterhin zur Seite gestanden, allerdings mehr wie Bobby es bei ihnen früher getan hatte. Der jüngere der Winchester – Brüder hatte letztlich das glückliche Leben geführt, dass er sich immer gewünscht hatte, während sie, Tessa, den Orden übernommen hatte und Dean und Cass alle Informationen hat zukommen lassen.

Dabei war ihr eines jedoch immer wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden – Wie sehr sie es vermisste, übernatürliche Dinge zu jagen und nieder zu strecken. Sie war nun einmal eine Jägerin und es war wie Crowley immer sagte – Sie taten es, um sich selbst zu fühlen. Um sich besser zu fühlen. Um ihren eigenen Existenzen Bedeutung zu verleihen und ihre Taten zu rechtfertigen.  
Damals wäre sie lieber gestorben, als dem König der Hölle Rechtzugeben, doch nun... Nun konnte sie es mit einem Schulterzucken zugeben, ohne das es ihr wirklich etwas ausmachte.

Sie hatte den Bunker also verlassen und sich wieder auf die Jagd begeben. Dämonen-Austreibungen, Werwolfjagd, Vampirneste räuchern – Das Übliche eben. Bei einer dieser Jagden – sie hatte einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass Gabriel seinen Tod durch Luzifer vorgetäuscht hatte und doch noch lebte - war sie sogar Dean und Cass über den Weg gelaufen. Gemeinsam waren sie dem Hinweis nachgegangen.  
Es war wie damals, in ihren früheren, gemeinsamen Zeiten gewesen. Sie hatten wie ein Uhrwerk funktioniert und den gefallenen Erzengel letztendlich sogar gefunden. Alles schien wunderbar – Sie hatten einen weiteren Verbündeten und damit eine weitere Chance, Heilung für Dean zu finden.  
Doch Jäger wurden nicht sehr alt. Sie fanden nur allzu häufig ein grausames Ende.

Die ehemalige Jägerin fuhr abrupt aus ihren Gedanken, als ein zweites Flügelflattern erklang und jemand zu ihrer rechten Platz nahm. Es war niemand anderes als der Erzengel.  
„Was sollen die langen Gesichter, hm? Ich bin extra hierher gekommen, weil ich euch die guten Neuigkeiten persönlich mitteilen wollte." Überrascht und erschrocken sah die Brünette und der Engel den neuen Anführer der Engel an. Dieser grinste lediglich und steckte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund.

Unruhig lief Dean neben seinem Impala auf und ab. Was brauchte Cass nur so lange? Er sollte doch nur nach Tess und seinem Bruder sehen, zurückkommen und ihm erzählen wie es den Beiden ging. Dank des Kainsmals konnte er zwar nicht sterben, aber genauso wenig konnte der ältere Winchester den Himmel betreten, weswegen er den Engel darum bitten musste. Gabriel damit betrauen wollte er nicht. Ganz gleich ob sie auf derselben Seite standen oder wie oft der neue Anführer der Engel ihm versichert hatte, nach einer Lösung für sein Problem zu suchen; Er traute ihm einfach nicht. Der Trickster war nach wie vor schwer zu durchschauen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch das er Alles wieder über den Haufen warf, wenn es ihm keinen Spaß mehr bereitete.

Seit dem Tod der Braunhaarigen waren gut fünfzig Jahre vergangen, doch war Dean, seit er das Kainsmal trug, um keinen Tag gealtert. Gott, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dieses Mal endlich loszuwerden. Er vermisste seine Freunde, seine Eltern, aber allen voran vermisste er Sammy. Seinen kleinen Bruder, welcher vor etwas mehr als fünf Jahren in seinem Beisein gestorben war. Nicht aufgrund von irgendwelchen Verletzungen oder ermordet durch übernatürliche Wesen, nein. Er war ganz einfach aufgrund seines hohen Alters gestorben.

Cass hatte sichergestellt, dass Sam wirklich im Himmel ankam und ihn dann und wann besucht. Er hatte von ihrer Suche nach Heilung erzählt und Sam hatte ihm Stories aus seinem Leben; von seiner Familie erzählt. Der Engel hatte diese an ihn weitergeleitet, da er zu Sammys Lebzeiten zu beschäftigt mit Jagen gewesen war...

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an seinen Wagen an, als mit einem Mal das Radio ansprang. Nichts als Rauschen erklang. Der Jäger öffnete die Wagentür und schaltete das Radio wieder aus. „Ich sollte das Teil wirklich mal reparieren." sprach der Blonde zu sich selbst, just in dem Augenblick, in dem das Radio wieder ansprang und Rockmusik erklang. Dean setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und schaltete es wieder aus.

„Unhöflich." erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm und lies den Winchester herumfahren. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte der Erzengel auf dem Rücksitz eine Klinge an seinem Hals. Als Dean den Störenfried erkannte, senkte er langsam seine Hand. Tess würde es ihm sicherlich gewaltig übel nehmen, wenn er den Engel tötete – Selbst wenn er eine unsägliche Nervensäge war. Statt ihm also die Klinge durch den Hals zu jagen, wandte er sich mit einem „Was zur Hölle, Gabriel!" an den amüsierten Erzengel.  
„Seltsam, und ich dachte du wärst ein Fan von Klassik Rock." grinste der Trickster und riss die Verpackung eines Schokoriegels ab. Dean rang um Selbstbeherrschung.

„Das du jetzt der neue Big Boss da oben bist gibt dir nicht das Recht, einfach so in meinem Wagen aufzukreuzen." Während er dies sagte, wurden Deans Augen die eines Dämons. Unbeeindruckt biss der letzte der vier Erzengel von der Schokolade ab.  
„Weißt du, Deano~... An deiner Stelle wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher-" Er biss ein weiteres Mal von dem Schokoriegel ab. „- Immerhin bin ich deinetwegen hier." Verwirrt wurde er von dem Winchester angesehen. „Was soll das denn heißen?" Gabriel grinste.

„Cass, wie wäre es, wenn du unseren Freund hier aufklären würdest?" wandte sich der Anführer der Engel an seinen ‚Bruder', welcher mit einem Flügelflattern auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm.  
Dean war nur noch verwirrter. „Mich aufklären? Worüber?" Nicht verstehend sah der Jäger zwischen den zwei Engeln hin und her. Cass erbarmte sich schließlich und begann mit seiner Erklärung.  
„Ich habe im Himmel nicht nur Sam und Tessa besucht, sondern auch Gabriel. Da wir Drei ihn aus Metatrons Gefangenschaft befreit haben, schuldete er mir etwas. Diesen Gefallen habe ich eingefordert und ihn darum gebeten, ebenfalls nach einer Heilung für das Kainsmal zu suchen." erklärte Cass dem aufgebrachten Winchester.

„Ja, und?" Dean bezweifelte merklich, dass der Jüngste der vier Erzengel in der Lage war, eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden.  
„Und..." Castiel stoppte für einen Augenblick, überlegte sich seine nächsten Worte ganz genau. Schließlich sprach er einfach aus, wie die Lage war.  
„Wir haben womöglich einen Weg gefunden, um das Kainsmal loszuwerden."

Stille.

Dann – „Zur Hölle habt ihr das! Wir haben die Welt mehrmals auf den Kopf gestellt und regelrecht die Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt und trotzdem keine Heilung gefunden, wieso also-" Er wurde von dem Erzengel auf dem Rücksitz unterbrochen. „Hallo~? Erzengel? Klappe zu, ich rede jetzt." unterbrach er den Versuch Deans, Einspruch zu erheben. „Luzifer hat damals ganz schönen Mist mit der Klinge betrieben, stimmt. Auch ist es fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, das Mal sowie Alles was dazugehört loszuwerden, auch das ist richtig. Aber als der liebenswürdige Engel und Trickster, der ich nun einmal bin –" Gabriel ignorierte das Schnauben des Jägers gewissenhaft „- Habe ich nicht aufgehört, die alten Skripte meines Vaters zu lesen, bis ich auf eine Möglichkeit gestoßen bin, wie man das Kainsmal wieder rückgängig machen kann - und glaub mir, all die alten Kamellen zu lesen war sicherlich kein Spaß, du schuldest mir was. Heißt also, du kannst wieder ein Mensch werden, wenn wir einen Engel mit genug Engelsmojo finden."  
Er biss mit einem überheblichen Grinsen von seiner Schokolade an, sodass sich Dean automatisch fragte, was genau Tessa an dem Erzengel fand.

„Ich frage mich, wo finden wir nur einen solchen Engel..." kam es mit gespielt tragischer Stimme von dem Trickster. Dean rollte mit den Augen.  
Gabriel, der die Reaktion des Jägers mitbekommen hatte, wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Hör zu, Deano~. Ich weiß, du traust mir nicht, aber ich versichere dir, es gibt keine Tricks meinerseits – Ich habe wichtigere Spiele zu spielen." Er grinste wieder breit und aß das letzte Stück Schokolade, ehe er sich mit einem Fingerschnipsen ein Caramellbonbon herbeorderte.  
„Du wirst wieder ein Mensch, sobald du das Mal losgeworden bist." Er lehnte sich ein Stück vor. „Also wie sieht's aus, Deano~? Bereit, wieder ein Mensch zu sein?"

Dean hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, weswegen er den Erzengel zunächst nur ungläubig anstarrte. Dann, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, waren seine ersten Worte:  
"Ich werde Sammy wiedersehen?"

Carry on my wayward, son –

Dean Winchesters Seele verließ die Erde viele Jahre später, nachdem er wieder zum Mensch geworden war. Gemeinsam mit seinem langjährigen Freund Castiel, der für ihn mehr und mehr zu einem Bruder geworden war, betrat er den Himmel.

Das erste was der ältere der Winchester – Brüder sah, war eine kleine Hütte, über dessen Türe ein großes Banner angebracht war. Darauf geschrieben die Worte „Welcome home, Dean"

There'll be peace when you are done –

Zusammen mit Cass ging Dean auf die Hütte zu, deren Türe geöffnet war. Lautes Stimmengewirr wehte zu ihnen herüber. Vereinzelt konnte er die Stimmen Personen aus seinem Leben zuordnen, was Dean seine Schritte beschleunigen lies.  
Sein Vater John  
Seine Mutter Mary  
Bobby  
Jess  
Ash  
Ellen  
Jo  
Adam  
Rufus  
Kevin  
Charlie  
Mr. Tran  
Jody Mills  
Tess und zu guter letzt…

„Sammy!"

Lay your weary head to rest –

Unsicher, was er sagen oder tun sollte, sah Dean seinen kleinen Bruder lediglich an. In der kleinen Hütte – welche von Innen eine gewaltige Ähnlichkeit mit Ellens, Jos und Ashs Bar gemein hatte – war es mit einem Mal abrupt still geworden. Alle Anwesenden hatten sich zu dem blonden Jäger umgedreht und beobachteten, wie die beiden Brüder aufeinander zugingen und einander stumm umarmten.  
Stumm sahen die Brüder einander an. Beide sahen um keinen Tag älter aus, wie damals, als ihre lange Reise begonnen hatte. Dann sagte Dean das Erste und einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Bitch!"

Von Sam kam ein Lachen, das mehr wie ein Glucksen klang, ehe er die Begrüßung erwiderte.

„Jerk!"

Don't you cry no more -

Nach der Begrüßung von Sam, setzten sich auch die Anderen in Bewegung, um den Blonden nacheinander in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.  
Zuerst John, welcher seinen Sohn wortlos, dafür jedoch mit Tränen in den Augen in seine Arme zog und dem Jäger jene Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, welche er ihm zu Lebzeiten nie gesagt hatte.  
Mary war die Zweite nach John. Auch sie zog ihren Sohn in eine lange, herzliche Umarmung; drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und strich ihm über den Rücken. Flüsterte ihm ebenfalls Worte in sein Ohr, welche den sonst so beherrschten Klassik Rock - Fan peinlich berührt über seine Augen wischen lies.

Als nächstes war Charlie an der Reihe. Auch von der Rothaarigen wurde Dean fest umarmt, bekam ein "Ich wusste, du würdest es schaffen, Dean!" zu geflüstert, ehe auch schon der Nächste an der Reihe war - Kevin.  
Der damalige Stipendiat klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ehe auch er den Blonden umarmte. "Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet, Dean. Gut, dich endlich hier zu wissen."

Nach und nach begrüßten auch Ellen, Jo, Jess, Rufus und Mrs. Tran sowie alle Anderen Dean herzlich, bis letztendlich nur noch sein Halbbruder Adam, sein jahrelanger Ersatzvater Bobby und Tessa, die über die vielen Jahre sowie den ganzen komplizierten Auf und Abs in ihrer Beziehung zu einer Art anstrengende, kleine Schwester geworden war, übrig waren.  
Langsam gingen die zwei Halbbrüder aufeinander zu, sahen einander mit undeutbarer Miene an. Bis Adam ihm schließlich eine Hand entgegen streckte, welche von Dean zunächst misstrauisch beäugt wurde. Er und der jüngste der Winchester-Jungs waren einander noch nie sonderlich warm geworden, die Jahrhunderte die Adam in Luzifers Käfig hatte verbringen müssen, waren da auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich gewesen. Daher war das Verhalten nur allzu verständlich - Jedenfalls für jeden außer Bobby und Tess.

"Umarmt ihr zwei Idjioten euch jetzt, oder was? Auch wenn wir im Himmel sind - Jünger werd ich auch nicht mehr!" kam es gewohnt harsch von Bobby, was Alle, einschließlich Dean und Adam, sowie die anwesenden Engel, lachen lies. Tessa, zu welcher Deans Blick als Nächstes ging, machte eine Kopfbewegung welche soviel hieß wie "Nun macht schon endlich, ihr Zwei."

Nachdem nun auch die Begrüßung von Adam überstanden war, wandte sich Dean der Braunhaarigen zu. Diese löste lächelnd ihre Armverschränkung und ging auf den langjährigen Freund zu. "Ich habe dir so oft den Hintern gerettet und trotzdem bin ich die Vorletzte bei deiner Begrüßungsfeier? Du musst dringend deine Prioritäten neu sortieren, Dean." grinste sie, welches der Größere erwiderte ehe er die Braunhaarige in eine feste Umarmung zog.

"Das Beste kommt eben zum Schluss, Tess. Weißt du doch." Die Genannte lachte und löste sich von ihm. "Gut gerettet, Blödmann."

Damit waren die Begrüßungen fast gänzlich abgehakt. Lediglich Bobby fehlte noch.  
Dieser verpasste dem älteren der Winchester – Brüder einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, ehe auch er ihn in eine dicke und lange Umarmung zog und ihm, nachdem er sich von seinem Ziehsohn gelöst hatte, auf den Rücken.  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich, Junge!"

Don't you cry no more -

Gabriel, welcher die Begrüßungen vom Rand aus beobachtete, stopfte sich lediglich grinsend ein Caramellbonbon in den Mund. "Ich frage mich, ob du das auch in dein Skript eingeplant hast, Vater" sprach der ehemals gefallene Erzengel zu sich selbst, just in dem Augenblick in welchem sein kleiner Bruder Castiel sich zu ihm gesellte. Zusammen beobachteten die beiden Engel die zahlreichen Begrüßungen für den älteren Winchester.


End file.
